


The Games We Play

by yourrhinestoneeyes



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Sex, choking during sex, seriously this is just pure porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/yourrhinestoneeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toki likes to play rough and Pickles is more than happy to oblige with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing smut and a friend on Tumblr wanted to see something with this pairing and a certain kink. So enjoy.

The older musician groaned when sharp teeth bit hard into his bottom lip, hard enough to break skin and draw blood. The rhythm guitarist sucked his lower lip into his mouth running his tongue over the small break in the skin. Pickles buried his fingers in thick brown hair tugging, he ground up against the younger man. Toki took hold of the shorter man's hips shoving him roughly back against the wall cutting off pelvic contact. He moved a hand up to the back of his head grabbing a fist full of red dreads and jerking his head back hard enough to emit a short cry and a string of curses from his partner. He leaned in trailing his tongue down from his jawline to the base of his throat then back up, he bit down hard on the side of his neck. Pickles moved his hips needing to feel him, he needed to feel something or he was going to fucking lose it.

“Not yet”

“Come on dude I'm gonna fucking cum in my pants.”

He could feel the younger musician smiling against his neck, he hummed happily thinking about that prospect. Pickles' hips jerked when he felt a hand over his crotch, there, but not touching firmly. He moved rubbing against the limp touch of his friend's hand, he groaned in frustration when Toki didn't take the hint of what he wanted from him.

“I could let you do that or just leave you to jerk off.”

“Dude I swear to fucking God.”

Toki ran his tongue up along the side of his neck sending chills down the older man's spine. Pickles bit down on his sore lip when a hand moved up under his shirt, fingers pulled and twisted at his nipples in turn then the hand moved away leaving him trembling and wanting.

“Swear what?”

“You're a serious asshole when you want to be, like fucking mental or some shit.” He complained.

“Fine finish yourself then.” The younger man said with finality.

He stepped back crossing his arms over his broad chest. 

“No fucking way.”

“If you're not going to play right...”

“Fuck okay fine, what do you want?”

“Undress and get on your knees.”

Pickles could do that, anything that got him closer to getting his cock touched was fine with him. 

He got out of his clothes as quickly as he could, not completely gracefully, but he managed without falling on his ass. He got to his knees before the younger man and looked up at him.

“Suck my cock”

He wasn't sure how possible it was, but he was pretty sure he felt more blood rush to his own groin at the command. Pickles unfastened the other musician's jeans with shaking hands, he pulled his hard cock free from the confines of his jeans. He kept a firm grip on the base, his thumb stroking over the heated skin. He wrapped his lips around the head of his friend's cock, his tongue experimentally lapping over the head. Fingers dug into the back of his head to the point it almost hurt, but he didn't exactly mind. He liked how rough his boyfriend liked to play. Pickles took more of the taller man's length into his mouth, he worked his tongue over his cock. Toki moaned at the feeling of the warm wet mouth around his throbbing cock, he took his friend's face in his hands holding him still as he slowly thrust into his mouth. He went as far as the older musician's gag reflex would allow before pulling back until only the tip of his cock remained in Pickles' mouth. The drummer's tongue ran over and around the head of his cock working slowly and firmly over the tip. He hummed when the guitarist pushed all the way back into his waiting mouth.

“Faen.”

Pickles hummed again, more curses in Norwegian came from his partner. Two thrust later and he pulled completely out of his mouth.

“Get on the bed”

The red haired man climbed to his feet and walked over to his bed, he crawled onto it and lay down on his back waiting for his partner. He watched with mild interest as Toki went through drawers looking for lube. When the younger musician returned he stood at the side of the bed and stared down at the red head. He tossed the small plastic bottle on the bed.

“I want to watch.”

The older man smirked, he noticed a mild look of embarrassment on his partner's face. 

Pickles grabbed up the bottle opening it and pouring the liquid onto the palm of his hand working it thoroughly over his fingers. He moved into a slight sitting position and spread his bended legs far apart, he moved his hand down over his stomach, over his aching cock and his balls then down to his hole. He could feel icy blue eyes watching him with intense interest, he smirked but didn't look to meet his friend's eyes. He pushed two fingers inside of himself, he arched his back up off of the bed to adjust as he slowly worked his fingers inside of himself. He was grateful they had a session in the kitchen earlier that day and that for once nobody walked in on them.

He moaned softly as he worked his fingers inside himself, the tips of his fingers pressed and rubbed over and against his prostate sending jolts of pleasure straight to his cock. He felt the muscles in his stomach tighten each time he massaged the sweet spot inside himself, he wanted nothing more than to stroke his cock while he fingered himself, but he knew that wasn't allowed. Besides he really did want to play the way the younger musician wanted to play. By the time he worked three fingers inside of himself he was sweating and writhing on the bed, he was so hard it was becoming painful. He turned his head and stared up at Toki, the brunette had a hand wrapped around his own cock stroking himself slowly as he watched. 

Pickles grabbed the discarded bottle and tossed it towards him.

“Come on and fuck me already dude.”

Toki blinked a few times like he just now realized what they were doing. He picked the bottle up and went to work lubing his own cock up before getting on the bed and settling between his friend's spread legs. He grabbed hold of his thighs roughly pulling his body closer to his until his cock was pressing against the older man's ass, Pickles ground down against him earning a moan from his friend. The drummer leaned up wrapping his arms around Toki's neck, he kissed him hard his tongue pushing inside of his mouth. Toki poked and pushed at the drummer's tongue piercing with his own tongue. Pickles broke away from the kiss moaning and cursing when he felt the guitarist push his cock inside of him. He dug his nails into his shoulder blades, head tilted back, and eyes shut tightly. He felt tongue and teeth against his neck caressing and biting. Toki pushed him back down against the mattress, he wrapped a hand around the older man's neck holding him down against the bed. Pickles chewed at his lip as he stared up at him through lust glazed eyes. He moved his hips down against the taller man's cock, he felt turned on as hell staring up into intense blue eyes. 

“Come on kid show me something rough.” Pickles said rolling his hips against him.

The brunette pulled out then pushed back in, he built up a quick and hard pace. He kept his hand around the older musician's throat in a way that warned him to not move. When he kissed him it was rough and demanding, nails bit into the skin of his ass making him moan. Pickles wrapped his legs around his friend's back pulling in him closer, deeper until his cock was completely buried inside of his ass. 

“Fuck, this....Fuck you feel really good.” 

“Heard that one before.” The drummer responded.

Toki moved his hand from his neck down lower close to the drummer's cock. Pickles moved a hand from his shoulder to his hair pulling. He ran his pierced tongue along the other man's neck and jawline. He could feel his hand right over his cock, his fingers brushing the under side of his length. His cock twitched each time fingers brushed over his sensitive skin, he hissed with each teasing touch. 

“I swear to fuck Toki”

“You keep saying that.” The younger muttered against the side of his neck.

“Just make me cum, this is fucking torture. Don't be a dick.”

The brunette gave one hard thrust drawing a loud moan from his partner, his fingers moved to the tip of his cock circling then moving away completely. The drummer was about to complain, but was cut off when a hand once again was wrapped firmly around his throat. This time there was squeezing. 

Toki's thrusts sped up as he tightened his grip on his partner's throat to the point he could just barely breathe and he knew his throat would be sore for the rest of the day after this. The vice grip on his throat left him almost completely still while the younger man continued to pound into him bringing both of them closer to the edge. Pickles closed his eyes focusing on the feeling of his barely existent breathing and the cock filling him up. Tears pricked at his eyes and his breathing was ragged gasps, he almost cried for a completely different reason when he felt calloused fingers on his cock this time working to get him off. He wanted to moan and scream, but it was difficult; he bucked into the hand around his cock, the calloused fingers working over his heated skin. The tight grip on his throat left at the same time that he reached orgasm and came hard over his friend's hand and onto his own stomach. He gasped for breath dragging oxygen into sore lungs. He felt gentle lips against his skin, he heard the younger man's own feminine and desperate moans as he came inside of him. Lips still worked lovingly against his bruised neck, Pickles stroked his fingers over his partner's back. 

“You okay?” Toki asked lifting his head.

“Y-yeah...Fine....Fuck” He whispered voice sore.

The brunette smiled seeming pleased with himself. Pickles placed a hand on the back of his head pulling him down and kissing him deeply.


End file.
